My Little Pony: Hordes are Magic
by DJ Sound Blast
Summary: My second MLP fanfiction. It goes from Romance, to Zombies pretty fast. It'll get violent, hence the 'T' rating.
1. Dodgeball

Equestria High

Period: Gym

Time: 8:05 AM

"All right!" yelled a short, white haired man with glasses. "Today, we will have Curtis and Tye against Zane, Nathan and Austin."

"Sorry, I'm out." said Austin, a tall, brown haired kid.

"Oh, come on Austin." Nathan, a short, brown haired kid, complained.

"Nope. Uneven teams."

"Troll." a blond-brown haired, tall kid stated simply.

"Zane, shut up." Curtis said. He was about the same height as Nathan, with slightly blonder hair than Zane.

"How about you all shut up?" Tye yelled. He was a little taller than Austin, with brown hair. He was also slightly fat.

"Tye!" the teacher scolded. "Ten laps around the gym."

"Yes, Coach P."

"Austin," Coach P stated. "While he's doing that, you come in."

"Fine. You never actually said what we were playing."

"I was getting to that. We're playing GatorBall." (For those of you who don't know, Dodgeball.)

The boys, except for Austin, cheered. Even Tye, who was halfway around the gym at this point, yelled 'Yes!'

"Okay. Let's go to the lower level."

They all went downstairs, with the exception of Tye, of course, and saw that there were about twenty dodgeballs on the center line.

"Curtis and Tye, well... Austin, on the left. Zane and Nathan on the right."

"Coach!" It was another student. "Principal wants you."

"I'll be right there." he said, then turned to the boys. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"As soon as Coach P was out of view, Curtis was hit in the back of the head with a ball. He turned around to see Nathan laughing uproariously.

"Nathan, you ass." he said, smiling.

"Sorry." Nathan breathed. "I've just always wanted to do that."

"Nice shot, Nathan." Tye exclaimed from upstairs.

"Tye, get back to running before Coach P yells at you again." Austin said, annoyed.

"Fine."

"Trololololololo-"

"Shut up Zane!" they all yelled.

"Ha! I finally trolled you all at once!"

"Damn it!" Nathan exclaimed. "I can't believe we actually fell for that."

Coach P came back.

"Okay then. Boys, we'll be having new students at the end of the hour. In the meantime… Um, can anybody tell me why there's a ball by the bleachers?"

"It was already there." Nathan said, hoping it would work. Tye came downstairs.

"Okay. Tye, go get that, and then we can begin."

Tye ran over to the ball and put it on the center line. Austin sat on the bleachers. The four playing went to their respective places.

"Last man standing in three… two… one… Go!"

Curtis and Nathan charged for a ball like their lives were on the line. Curtis got there first and knocked about eight back to Tye. When the two went back, each player had a dodgeball in each hand, waiting for someone to make a move. Tye did. He threw a ball straight at Nathan, who expertly dodged it and Zane threw one at Tye. It hit him in the chest.

"Damn it! Tag teamed!"

"Heh." Curtis laughed. "Two on one. That seems a little unfair."

"For you?" Zane asked.

"Nope. For you."

"Wait, what?"

While he was confused, Curtis took the chance. He threw a ball at Zane, but Nathan stepped in front of him, ready to block it.

'No. Not Nathan.' He said internally. Time then seemed to slow down around him. He felt a strange feeling in the bottom of is gut, and the ball went around Nathan, hitting Zane in the stomach. The tightening disappeared.

"How in the…" Zane muttered, getting up and walking over to the bleachers.

Nathan shook his head and focused on Curtis. He threw a ball above his head, hoping to distract him, but it didn't work. Instead, Curtis threw the four balls he had around him in quick succession. Nathan dodged the first three, but had to block the last one with a ball. Suddenly, Curtis tripped, landing not on the ground, but two inches above. Nathan didn't throw a ball at him. Instead, he had an odd look on his face, like he was concentrating on something.

When Curtis got up, he went to the left for a ball, but it was knocked away by Nathan's throw. He quickly went to the right for one, but it was knocked away as well. He looked at Nathan and, much to his surprise, saw that his eyes were closed. Curtis dove for a ball three feet away from him and managed to block Nathan's throw. Curtis threw, but it went straight for the ground. The feeling in his gut returned and the ball redirected towards Nathan's face. He dodged it without opening his eyes and threw. The ball hit Curtis on the shoulder, spinning him and making him fall.

"Oh, shit." He said, dizzy.

"Ha ha. Finally won one." Nathan said calmly.

"How'd you know that I was going for a ball with your eyes closed?" Curtis said, getting up.

"You won't believe me, but I was in your mind."

Zane and the others walked over to them.

"How did you make the ball go around Nathan, Curtis?" Zane asked.

"And how'd you stop yourself two inches from the ground?"Tye asked.

"With the ball," Curtis said, "I think that one was magic."

"Magic?" Austin snorted.

"Yes. As for the two inches above the ground, I have no clue."

"Coach!" It was the same student from earlier. "They're here."

"Bring them in" Five girls entered the gym. "Boys, meet your new classmates, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Luna."


	2. Introductions

**My Little Pony: Hordes are Magic**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"All right, girls. Introduce yourselves." Coach P said, getting on the laptop he always had with him.

A girl with purple and black hair stepped forward.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, but I usually go by Twilight."

"Tell us one thing about yourself." Coach P stated.

"I really like to read."

"And a talent. If possible, show us."

"Well, I can use magic." She concentrated, and a light purple aura appeared around Curtis. He was lifted into the air and set down next to Twilight, who grasped his arm and whispered "You're showing me around."

Curtis smiled and said "Okay."

"Next." Coach P intoned.

The next girl stepped forward. She had pink hair and a soft voice.

"My name is Fluttershy, and I like to take care of animals."

"Talent."

"Um. I don't think I have any-" She was interrupted by a small rabbit tapping her leg. "Oh, right. I can fly." To prove it, two small, yellow wings appeared from hidden slits in her shirt. She flapped them three times and flew over to Nathan. She flew overhead a little bit, then picked him up and landed next to Twilight.

"So, am I showing you around?" Nathan asked.

"No..." The rabbit tapped her leg again. "Oh. Yes."

"Ha!: exclaimed a girl with multicolored hair. "You call that talent?"

Turquoise wings emerged from her shirt. "_This_ is talent." She jumped, flapped her wings once, and circled the gym four times before landing neatly in front of Austin. "They don't call me Rainbow _Dash_ for nothing."

"Let me show you around." Austin said, awestruck.

"Okay."

"Rainbow Dash," Coach P said, looking up from the laptop. "What do you like again?"

"I like speed."

"Okay. Next."

"I'm Rarity." The next girl said. She had deep blue hair. "And I, unlike Rainbow Dash, enjoy fashion." She looked at Zane's shirt. "Oh, my. Plaid? No, no, no. That must be remedied." She took off the satchel she was carrying and looked through it. The boys noticed it was bedazzled with real jewels. "Ah." she exclaimed. "There it is." Suddenly, Zane's shirt came unbuttoned, and fell off. He went to pick it up, but Rarity stopped him. A light green shirt surrounded by a light blue aura floated over to him and landed in his hand. "Put that on." He did. "Oh, much better."

"Next."

The last girl had light blue hair that practically glowed. "I'm Luna, and I can both fly and use magic, but I don't feel comfortable showing you."

Tye walked over to her, showing his compassionate side for once.

"It's okay. We believe you." he said. She hugged him, and he gasped lightly.

"Will you show me around?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Sure."

Curtis checked his watch.

"We should be leaving in three... two... one... n-" The end-of-class bell rang.

"Never fails, does it Curtis?" Tye asked.

"Not yet."

"Hey," Twilight said. "I just realized. You know our names, but we don't know yours."

"Oh. Well, I'm Curtis." Curtis said. "That's Tye, Zane, Nathan, and Austin." He pointed to each of them in turn. "We're all from here. Where are you from?"

"We'd rather not say." Rarity said calmly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude on anything."

"No worries." Fluttershy said.

"Hey! What's that?" All five girls exclaimed, then dragged the boys off in different directions.

"What's going on?" Curtis asked.

"Sorry." Twilight said, then kissed him. When she broke the kiss, he passed out.

"What the hell?" Nathan said.

"No cursing." Fluttershy answered, then kissed him. The same thing happened to him, and the other three guys.

The other four girls walked to where Twilight and Curtis were.

"Oh, I hated that." Fluttershy said. "Why did we have to make them pass out?"

"They have to be ready for what's about to happen. We didn't choose for them to pass out... **She **did."

Curtis started to wake up.

"Go back to the others, quick." Twilight said, and the others went back to the one they had kissed.

"Oh, man. What happened?" Curtis said, getting up. "One minute, I'm in heaven, the next, I'm passed out on the ground."

"Sorry about that... Wait a minute. Heaven?"

Curtis blushed slightly. "Yeah, the kiss was amazing. Passing out, not so much."

Twilight hugged him. "Again, sorry. It was kinda essential and- What's going on with your hand?"

Curtis looked down. His hand was covered in a green aura.

"I don't know." he said.

"Well, don't touch me for the time being. If that's what I think it is, it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Why's that?" he said, leaning against a wall. His hand melted right through. "Aah, what the heck?"

"That's why." Twilight said, backing away slightly before noticing that the green had dissipated.

"What... Was that?" he asked.

"If I'm not mistaken... That was acid."

"Acid?"

"Yup."

"I can control acid?"

"It appears so."

"Okay, then. Since you know what that was, can you tell me what this is?" he said, jumping into the air. He landed, not on the ground, but four feet above.

Twilight gasped. "Okay, before I say anything, concentrate on a spot three feet to your right. Also, while concentrating, take a step."

Curtis focused, took a step, and vanished. He reappeared three feet to the left and promptly bumped into the wall.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but do you know what that was?"

"Yes, I do. It's Flashstep. It allows the user to walk on air and teleport short distances. There have only been a handful of users in history."

"Wow."

It went more or less the same with the others. Tye found out he could control sound, and nearly killed himself when controlling dark matter. Nathan found out he could use Electrokinesis, which is the ability to control electricity. He also discovered he could morph. Zane discovered he was born with an ability called phaze, which allows him to pass through any object. He also discovered he can control gravity, whereas Austin was born with the ability to turn invisible, and he can copy an ability, suiting it to his needs. He also found he could control metal. Not like Magneto, who controls magnetism (duh), Austin could create metal.

All five guys said, at the exact same time, "Cool."

Authors Note

Sorry it took so long to upload this one, I've had a lot going on.


	3. Ditching

My Little Pony: Hordes are Magic  
>Chapter 3: Ditching<p>

Suddenly, a dull flash of light appeared next to Curtis.

"Hello." Nathan said after the light dissipated.

"Aah." Curtis exclaimed. "What the hell?" 

Nathan laughed. "Warping, dude." 

"Okay, then. You can warp. I can use Flashstep." 

"What's that?" 

Tye and the rest of the group turned the corner to see Curtis jump and land on nothing. 

"What the hell?" Tye started, but Fluttershy stopped him with a punch to the nuts. 

"No cursing." 

Curtis vanished and reappeared behind Nathan. 

"Not bad... But mine's better." Nathan said, then vanished. Curtis was suddenly on his back,

Nathan's fist on his chest. 

"Damn." Curtis gasped. 

Fluttershy moved toward Curtis, but Nathan stopped her. "Don't hit him." 

"What just happened?" Tye asked. 

"To be honest," Twilight started,"I'm not exactly sure. I thought Curtis was the only one able to use Flashstep, as it's a really rare ability." 

"Will someone please tell me what Flashstep is?" Nathan exclaimed. 

"It allows me to walk on air and teleport short distances." Curtis answered. "What can you do with warping?" 

"Nothing much. Except teleport myself and others over miles." 

"Anyone know what hour it is?" Curtis asked, seemingly ignoring Nathan. 

"You have a watch, don't you?" Tye and Austin asked. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"HA! Trolled!" Zane yelled. 

"Shut up." Curtis said, then looked at his watch. "Ugh. It's only second hour. Anyone wanna cut school? I do NOT feel like going to Mrs. Ulrey's class." 

"Sure." 

"I'm in." 

"That's cool." 

"Whatever." 

"Definitely." 

"Let's troll!" 

"I don't know about this." This one was Austin. 

"I agree with him." Fluttershy said. 

"Oh, come on Shy." Nathan encouraged. 

"I don't kn-" The same rabbit from earlier tapped her leg and was appearing to egg her on. "Oh, okay. Sorry Austin. 

"Hey, Austin," Zane started. "Have I ever told you how much your name sounds like Australian?" 

"Hey," Tye noticed. "It does. Maybe we should start calling you Aussie from now on." 

"That's it! You're DEAD!" He charged at Zane, who had started it, and Zane simply phased through the doors and started running toward Orchard Park. 

"ZANE!" Austin yelled as he charged out of the school. Curtis chuckled, and the others looked at him like he was nuts. 

"What?" he said defensively. "It reminds me of an anime I watch called Durarara. Huh, I actually pronounced it correctly that time. Anyways, one of the characters, Shizuo Heiwajima, always tries to chase another person, Iziya Orihara, out of Ikebukuro, but Izaya always gets away without a scratch." 

The others, except for Nathan and Tye, looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh, forget it. Anime is wasted on you people."  
>Nathan laughed. "We should probably get over to Orchard. At the rate Zane's going, he'll probably be there in about five minutes. Grab onto my hand, I'll warp us there." Everyone who could grasped his hand. The rest grabbed his shoulder. <p>

"Heh." Tye laughed. "Reminds me of a Portkey." 

"A what -" Twilight was interrupted as a jerking motion lifted them off the ground. Less than a second later, they were in Orchard Park. 

"Ow." Curtis stated. "Is that always what it feels like to warp? At least Flashstep is painless." 

"Pretty much." 

"Little painful." Tye said, popping his neck. 

The girls agreed. 

"How can you stand to do that?" Rarity asked. 

"It's fun." 

"ZANE!" a voice yelled. 

"Don't tell me they're here already." Nathan said, looking towards the source of the voice. 

They all looked in the same direction and saw Zane running over the top of a nearby hill, Austin not far behind. 

Zane got to the group within two minutes, about to pass out from exhaustion. 

"Can you... stop him?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Srsly?" Curtis asked. (That's literally how he said it.) 

"Gravity, you moron!" Nathan said. 

"Oh... yeah." Zane panted, then turned to face the oncoming Austin. 

"Gravity... screws you." he pointed at Austin, who promptly fell flat on his face. After that, Zane passed out. 

"Oi." Curtis, Nathan, and Tye said. They then went over to check on Austin, along with Twilight, Luna, and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Rarity stayed with Zane to make sure he was okay.  
>When the group of six reached Austin, he started to get up. The group tensed, ready to stop him if he charged, but he had a calm look in his eyes. <p>

"Ow." he stated. "What happened?" 

"Well," Tye said. "Zane called you Aussie and you went nuts." 

"I'm pretty sure you called me Aussie. Anyways, is Zane okay?" 

"We're not sure yet. He passed out after he used gravity on you." Twilight said, then looked back at the other three. Fluttershy gave an OK sign. 

"He's fine." 

Suddenly, Zane tried to stand, but instantly fell. 

"You should probably apologize Austin." 

"You're right Luna." he said, then walked over to Zane. Austin helped him up, and they exchanged a few words, which made Zane burst out laughing. They could hear him say 'No problem' from where they were, 30 feet away. They walked over to the group still laughing. 

"So is everything okay?" Curtis asked. 

"Yup." Zane started. 

"Everything's fine." Austin finished. 

"Good. Let's get back to school. It's probably third hour by now." Curtis said, holding Twilight's

hand. 

They started walking back, but five minutes away from Orchard, Twilight had something to ask. 

"You guys love us, don't you?" 

Curtis looked into her eyes and said " I love you with my very soul, Twilight." 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him. Soon after, the other girls did the same, and the road looked like a lover's hangout. 

"Good." 

"What makes you ask something like that?" Austin asked, while Curtis wiped a tear from Twilight's cheek. 

"I just feel like something terrible is about to happen." 

"Terrible?" Tye asked. "Like what? Rain?" 

"No." 

"Then what?" Curtis asked softly/ 

"An apocalypse." 

"Of what?" Zane asked, "Zombies?" 

"Yes." 

Tye and Zane burst out in a fit of laughter. 

"Do you know... the odds... of a zombie... apocalypse?" Zane breathed. 

"About one... in three hundred trillion." Tye finished. 

Suddenly, an unearthly moan filled the air, and the two stopped laughing.

Author's note  
>CLIFFHANGER!<br>Sorry it took so long to upload. There's been a lot going on with school, not to mention the fact that I'm on my PSP almost 24/7 now.  
>Sorry. The next chapter should be up by next Tuesday.<p> 


	4. 1 in 300 Trillion

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't really know." Curtis answered, looking in the direction the moan came from. There was a slight blue fog approaching them, and another moan. A figure emerged from the fog slowly. It appeared to have an injured leg, as it was limping. As it got closer, the group noticed that there was skin peeling from its face, showing muscle and bone. One arm was ripped off, as if attacked by a wild animal. Nearly everyone's face went white as they realized what it was. Nathan was the only one who moved, grabbing everybody and warping them to the school. What Nathan didn't realize, however, is that the creature came from the school.

When they appeared, Curtis gasped. "A zombie... It was a zombie."

Tye started laughing, and everyone looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. Perfectly fine." he said, a dark matter sword appearing in each hand. "Always wanted a zombie apocalypse."

There was a loud moan from inside the school. A few zombies came out and charged the group.

"Let's go kill some z's." Curtis said, following Tye's example, except with kunai.

"Acid kunai?" Nathan asked. "Nice." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a four foot long katana.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Zane yelled.

"Uhh, hammerspace, I think." he said, then charged a zombie, slashing it in two. "Come on!" he yelled, his sword glowing a bright white. As he slashed into another zombie, the lightning discharged, reducing the zombie to a pile of ash.

"Oh, that smells horrid!" Rarity exclaimed, white with fear.

"Well, whaddya expect? It's burned flesh." Nathan stated.

"Hey, Nathan?" Rainbow Dash called. "You got another sword?"

He threw one to her and she flew into the air.

"There're about a hundred more, and they keep coming from inside. I'm gonna go scope it out." She took off.

Curtis changed his Kunai into long swords, and decapitated two oncoming zombies.

"How you holding up, Twilight?" he yelled.

"Just fine." She answered, killing a zombie with a short sword.

"Where'd the sword come from?"

"Nathan."

Curtis sighed, and killed a zombie coming up behind him.

Rainbow Dash came back, killing a zombie when she landed. "There's a giant zombie in the middle of the school. There're zombies coming from underneath it."

"Ugh, a spawner?" Curtis asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

Suddenly, something moving faster than the zombies caught his eye. A boy a little shorter than Nathan walked up to the school and stopped, his back against the wall. All of a sudden, the building went up in flames, taking the boy with it. From inside the school, an eerie screech filled the air, but was abruptly cut short. When the flames died down, Curtis realized who it was.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan yelled.

"Andrew just killed himself to kill the giant zombie. Either that, or he just wanted to take out the school."

"My brother? Probably the school. Ah, well. The explosion took care of most of the zombies." he watched Twilight and Rainbow kill a zombie. "They just killed the last one."

"Well, that takes care of that...Now we just need somewhere to go."

"What is this?" Tye said, enraged. "A family picnic? We don't need somewhere to go. We need provisions and armaments."

"He's right." Nathan agreed. "My hammerspace won't produce food."

"Well, we could always go to the armory." Curtis stated.

"For weapons, yes."

"But not for fooood!" Zane whined.

"Well, we can raid Wal-Mart then."

"That's good too."

Curtis noticed that the girls were silent.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said quietly.

"We just have no idea what you're talking about." Twilight finished.

"We're not from around here, remember?" Rarity stated.

"Oh, yeah." Curtis said.

"What is Wal-Mart exactly?"

"You'll see when we raid it." Tye sighed.

"I'm going in first!" Rainbow yelled.

"Okay, Skittles." Nathan said.

"Who?"

"You."

The rest of the guys laughed, catching up on what he said. Rainbow scowled, then flew off.

"Rain!" Austin yelled after her. "Oh. I never wished so much that I had wings." Suddenly, the back of his shirt bulged out.

"Ow! A litte... Ow. Help?" he winced in pain. Curtis pulled a small knife and cut into one side of Austin's shirt. From the one foot gash, a blue wing appeared. Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Curtis wasn't paying attention, as he was cutting into the other side. When the wing came out, it smacked him in the face, making him stumble backwards and fall.

"What the he said, looking up at Austin. "Lucky."

"I'm gonna go after RD, 'Kay?" Austin stated.

"Well, go get her." The guys said. Austin nodded and turned around. He started to jog, then broke into a run, and finally jumped, flapping his wings. He got up about five feet and fell back to earth. He went back to his starting point and tried again. After three failed attempts, Fluttershy gave him some advice, and he was able to take off, after a bit of difficulty.

About seven minutes after he left, while the other eight were heading to the armory, the same thing happened to Nathan and Curtis.

"Lucky." Twilight said to Curtis, who smiled.

"Now you're like me, Curtis." Luna stated. The boys looked at her quizzically. "You can use magic and fly, just like me." She spread her own wings, and Tye started drooling. Curtis elbowed him, and he fell to the ground, shirt bulging. Curtis quickly sliced his shirt, revealing two bright green wings.

"Ow. I think you may have cut one." Tye said. Curtis looked at them. Sure enough, the left one was bleeding a little bit.

"Oops. My bad." Curtis said apologetically.

"Let's keep going." Nathan stated.

"Right!"

**A/N**

Allright, there it is. Chapter 4. If you don't agree with the wings, I'm sorry, but I can't change it, as I have eight more chapters already written out.

Hopefully you like it.

-Sound Blast)


End file.
